neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona Callahan
Fiona Callahan was a witch who was the younger sister of Charity Callahan and a former charge of Harry Greenwood's. She was imprisoned in Tartarus by the Elders, that felt intimidated because she befriended the Sarcana. She was in there for around a decade until Jada Shields freed her with the use of the Scythe of Tartarus. History Early Life Fiona revealed her magic to the wrong mortal. She was subsequently institutionalized and came to believe that she was insane, rather than truly possessing magical abilities.Sweet Tooth She was imprisoned in Tartarus by the Elders in about 2008 for her affiliation with the Sarcana, spending there around a decade. She was said to have committed suicide until it was revealed that she was alive and a member of Sarcana in late 2018, having been released from Tartarus by Jada Shields. Throughout the Series |-|Season One= ''Bug a Boo Jada Shields used a special spell to release Fiona from Tartarus with the Scythe of Tartarus. Later, Mel Vera found the S'Arcana lair, but she got hit on the head by Aliya before she discovered Fiona. Keep Calm and Harry On The S'Arcana were attempting to heal Fiona with hellflame in an incubator, but they did not have enough to fully restore her. Mel finally sees her unconscious body, but the S'Arcana still don't tell her that this witch is Fiona, and only refer to her as the Keeper of the Sacred Flame. Mel later finds more hellflame to help her. Touched by a Demon Fiona wakes up from her slumber when Maggie and Parker discover a secret room underneath Vera Manor. Switches & Stones Still partially bedridden Fiona meets Mel who she initially mistakes for Marisol before Jada tells her that's Marisol's daughter instead. Fiona guesses Maggie (unknowingly correct due to the fact that Mel switched bodies with Maggie) however Mel corrects Fiona's mistake and learns that Fiona is not willing to reconnect with her sister even let alone let her know she's alive due to their unresolved issues which Maggie as Mel finds extremely sad before leaving Fiona to get more rest. Memento Mori Fiona portals into the manor after Charity has her powers stripped. Harry is both shocked and thrilled to see that she was alive, though she asks for a moment alone with her sister. Charity is at first expecting a happy reunion, though Fiona tells her that it is she who is destined for "greatness" and then she says that the Vortex Viribus is meant for her. She then leaves Charity "to enjoy Tartarus." Surrender Fiona tried to extract Harry's knowledge in order to locate the Origin Dagger, which was the tool needed to control the Sacred Flame. Unfortunately, she was unable to extract the map from his mind since he was powerless and mortal at the time. Fiona later convinced the Charmed Ones to let her take Harry so she could help him. She brought him to the Vortex Viribus, where she restored his powers and revealed the map in his mind, but she was still unable to take the knowledge. Seeing no other choice, Fiona had Harry under her control. The Replacement Mel visited the Mystic Mayhem Tattoo Parlor, where she found the Sarcana massacred. Jada Shields was the only survivor. She told her Fiona came and massacred all of them. Source Material Tessa Flores-Cohen and the Charmed Ones found Fiona and Harry in a crypt, where Fiona had a Control Shackle wrapped around Harry's neck to control him. She tried to find the Origin Dagger, but failed to do so. During a battle between the witches, Tessa sacrificed herself to protect Mel. Fiona ordered Harry to kill Maggie and Mel, but they set him free. Deciding to take on them herself, Fiona tried to attack, but they were able to deflect her power, prompting her to retrieve. Ambush Macy cast a spell to strip Fiona's immortality. After a long and hard struggle, she succeeded. Right after doing so, Alastor appeared and convinced her to work with him. After hearing the Elders had fallen, Fiona went after Charity, her own sister, since she was the last living Elder, who had to die in order for the Source to fully materialize and the prophecy to be fulfilled. Red Rain Fiona found Charity and Harry in the Vortex Viribus and she killed her on sight. While in the forest, Alastor took Maggie hostage, forcing Mel and Macy to stand down. Fiona then ignited the Sacred Flame, intending to let Parker Caine take in the power and destroy him with it in order to destroy magic. Unfortunately, without her immortality, the spell killed her, though it still worked. She told Harry to heal her, but he outright refused and watched her disintegrate. Personality Harry Greenwood stated that Fiona was similar to Melanie Vera in a lot of ways. She was described as passionate, talented, and stubborn. She seems to have some anguish that she let the Elders to come between her and her sister (and even warned Maggie (who was at the time in Mel's body) to not make the same mistake with her own sisters), though she also seems to have some hatred toward Charity herself, as she mostly considers her as arrogant and prideful, and stated that it is too late to reconstitute their own relationship. She also would later show animosity to magic, and express the desire to destroy it, having felt that it has ruined her life. Physical Appearance Fiona is a beautiful woman with long blond hair that reaches down to her back. Outwardly, she is very similar to her older sister. While she was still recovering but already conscious, she had a glowing turquoise rune on her forehead, though now it is gone. Powers and Abilities ;''Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Mind Scanning Spell:' Fiona tried to use this spell to get inside of Harry's mind, but she wasn't powerful enough due to her time in Tartarus. Later, through the augmented power of the Vortex Viribus, she was able to complete the spell, though she still did not get everything that she needed from him. **'Deathbolts:' Fiona was able to emit volts of fuchsia-colored electrical energy capable of killing people in a variety of ways. **'The Sacred Flame Igniting Spell:' Used to light the Sacred Flame. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Divination:' The ability to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;Active Powers *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals to travel from place to place, including alternate dimensions. She has the same power as her sister, Charity, but with a teal aura and a more flame-like appearance. *'Telekinesis:' Fiona has the power to move objects and people with her mind. *'Voice Echo:' The ability to cast one's voice throughout another room in an echo. ;Gained powers from Vortex Viribus *'Swirling:' Fiona is able to teleport without the use of portals, in an inward folding green swirl, and succeeded to take Harry with her. *'Power Mirroring:' The ability to copy the powers used on one self after the original power has been projected from its original source. According to Fiona, she obtained this power through the Vortex Viribus. According to Harry, Fiona couldn't mirror the Power of Three. **'Electrokinesis:' The power to generate and project electricity. Fiona mirrored this power from Jada. ;Former Powers *'Mark of the Sarcana:' After being inducted into the the Sisters of Arcana, Fiona gained the ability to command crows to an unknown extent. She lost the power along with her tattoo when she turned on the coven. *'Power Granting:' The ability to grant magical power to another being. This is a collective power to induct other witches into their ranks through the Initiation Ritual. *'Power Stripping:' The power to take away other magical being's powers. This is a collective power that requires the aid of other Sarcanas to be used. ;Passive Powers *'The Sacred Flame/The Source:' Fiona was the "Keeper of the Sacred Flame" and the "Steward of the Source of All Evil", which is the source of magicSwitches & Stones and Jada claims that she was one of the only witches that can match the powers of the Charmed Ones.The Replacement **'Immortality (stripped):' The power to live a potentially eternal life. As the Keeper of the Sacred Flame, Fiona is immortal. It appears she also cannot be killed, or at least not easily, as the Elders had to send her to Tartarus in order to get rid of her, and the Charmed Ones needed to strip her of this power in order to be able to deal with her. ***'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. Fiona's immortality renders her immune to the effect of Deathbolts, as witnessed when her own deathbolt was deflected back to her. *'Immunity:' Being a witch, Fiona is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). Relationships Family *'Fiona and Charity Callahan:' The relationship is icy between the Callahan sisters, particularly from Fiona's side. While Charity was heartbroken from her apparent death and rejoiceful when she appeared to be alive, Fiona is contemptous of her sister and mocks her status a powerless mortal. Appearances Trivia *Throughout the episode, Bug a Boo, it was strongly hinted that Fiona was not institutionalized, but actually imprisoned in Tartarus by the Elders for her affiliation with the S'Arcana until Jada released her with the Scythe of Tartarus. *Fiona was the first character who displayed more than one kind of teleportation power. The second one was the Elder Devorah Silver and the third one was the whitelighter Tessa Flores-Cohen. *According to Jada, Fiona was one of few living witches with enough power to rival that of the Charmed Ones'. Quotes "Don't make our same mistakes. Don't let anyone come in between you and your sisters. Especially not the Elders." — Fiona to Maggie in ''Switches & Stones''. References Category:2019 deaths Category:Season 1 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Charmed-Reboot Recurring Characters Category:Dark wizards Category:The Sisters of Arcana Category:Females Category:Charmed-Reboot Villains Category:Deceased individuals Category:Tartarus escapees Category:Killed by Fiona Callahan Category:Accidential deaths Category:Murderers Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Immortals Category:Pages needing attention Category:Individuals by power augmentation Category:Spell inventors Category:Sisters Category:Individuals by power bestowal Category:Power Bestowers Category:Portal Creators Category:Telekinetics